Spring assemblies that make use of pocket coil springs, which are also known as wrapped coils, encased coils, encased springs, or Marshall coils, are generally recognized as providing a unique feel to a mattress when used as a part of a spring assembly because each discrete coil is capable of moving independently to support the body of a user, or a portion thereof, resting on the mattress. In particular, in pocket coil spring assemblies, each coil is wrapped in a fabric pocket and moves substantially independently of the other coils in the pocket coil spring assembly to thereby provide individualized comfort and contouring to the body of a user. Moreover, as a result of moving substantially independently from one another, the pocket coils also do not directly transfer motion from one pocket coil to another, such that the movement of one user resting on a mattress assembly using pocket coils will not disturb another user resting on the mattress assembly. In this regard, mattress assemblies constructed with pocket coil springs are generally recognized as providing a soft and luxurious feel, and are often more desirable than a traditional inner spring mattress. Accordingly, a pocket coil spring assembly that improves the unique feel and support provided by traditional pocket coil springs would be both highly desirable and beneficial.